


Begin Again

by kira_khaleesi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, POV Rose Tico, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_khaleesi/pseuds/kira_khaleesi
Summary: On a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 27
Kudos: 63
Collections: Kira's Songfics, Red





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

Rose never presses the issue, because she knows Ben has a lot on his plate. Between his job and mending things with his family and volunteering at the public library, he is a busy guy - even if he wanted to, there isn’t a lot of time leftover for dating. 

It’s been a year since she helped her best friend recover from a nasty breakup. Never before had Rose seen Ben so despondent and aimless as he was when Jenna left, so like the good friend she prides herself for being, she helped. 

She cleaned out his apartment, and hung out with him for weekly dinners. Occasionally she showed up at his door to make sure he actually left the apartment - authors do have an easier time becoming recluses than the rest of us, after all. 

It’s over one of their weekly dinners - still happening, one year post-Jenna - that Ben brings it up.

There’s a woman.

A woman who also volunteers at the library.

Someone quiet and kind, who sometimes helps him reshelve. 

Ben wants to ask her on a date, but he’s nervous. 

“Why don’t you meet for a cup of coffee? Meet at Resistance, when I’m on, then I can keep and eye on you.”

His eyes widened. “Are you sure that’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay, Ben.”

Working his jaw, Ben runs a hand through his hair. “I just...I don’t want you to feel like you’re babysitting me or anything, but I really like Rey and I want it to go well, but it’s been so long-”

-Rose puts her hand over his and cuts him off.

“Ben, really. It’s my pleasure, and it’s not babysitting. You know I’m always watching the patrons and making up stories about them anyways.”

They both laugh, and before Rose leaves for the night they have made a plan.

**Step 1** \- ask Rey on a date

 **Step 2** \- hope Rey says yes 

**Step 3** \- schedule the date to occur at Resistance, the cafe where Rose works, during her shift time, so she can be present for moral support but not in a creepy way.

 **Step 4** \- have the date 

**Step 5** \- debrief with Rose

Later, Rose gets an excited text from Ben - which means he used a solitary exclamation point - saying that steps 1-3 have been completed. 

Rose replies with a thumbs up and a “good luck”.

On Wednesday as Rose prepares to open the cafe, she wonders what Rey looks like, how old she is, what she does for work...most of all Rose wonders if Rey will be a good fit for Ben. That poor man has been through so much, he deserves some happiness. 

Eventually, it’s 9:45 and Ben arrives. Claiming a table near the window - one Rose had recommended because it’s right in her eye-line - he removes his coat and drapes it over one of the chairs. He gets two glasses of water from Rose, placing them on the table before he goes to stand outside and wait. 

Rose almost falls over when he walks back into the cafe, with who is presumably Rey in front of him. She is tall and fit - made even taller by the heeled boots that adorn her feet - with shoulder length brown hair and freckles.

Ben pulls her chair out for her, helping her get seated at their table, before taking her order and walking over to Rose. She raises her eyebrows at him wordlessly, noting the blush that colours his cheeks.

He smiles as he pays, and Rose winks. 

She is far enough away that she can’t hear their conversation - another reason she suggested that specific table - but at one point, Ben tips his head back laughing like a little kid. Rey seems surprised, but then breaks out in the widest grin Rose has ever seen. 

It’s hard to get Ben to laugh. Three years of trying as hard as she can and more often than note Rose succeeds at getting him to laugh _at_ her. She takes it as a good sign.

****

It had been a good sign, after all. 

Two weeks later, Rose is formally introduced to Rey, who by that time was now officially Ben’s girlfriend. 

Rose is present for many of their moments together - as are their other friends, but Rose always brags that she was at their first date.

Exactly ten years later, she is tucking six-year-old Breha Solo in bed when her niece sleepily asks for a bedtime story. Snuggling closer to her little peanut, Rose tells the story how mama and papa met.

“Once upon a time, on a wednesday, in a cafe, your auntie Rose watched it begin again.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @OctopusSoap


End file.
